Matthew
by Jubalint Ikinz
Summary: -Waiting for a better title- Matthew gets pregnant, the father is Gilbert. Read through his pregnancy, and see what he has to go through just to have a baby.-Juno Story Line-
1. All I want is you

_I disclaim all quotes/characters/movie moments._

* * *

It started with a chair.

Matthew Williams stared at the discarded living room set. Everything about that chair was both wonderful and horrible at the same time. The poor, fading colour just stared back, almost mocking him. Taking another swig of maple syrup (straight from the bottle), and a layer of glaze went over his violet eyes as he thought back to the night this chair was used in to most awkwardness of ways.

* * *

_The Canadian's silly designed boxers slid awkwardly down his slightly longer legs. The lights dimmed and a soft melody of music played as Matthew walked slowly to the man in the chair. Gilbert sat in that faded chair with a confident, but at the same time, hesitant grin. Matthew could feel his hands trembling; his knees were about to buckle beneath him as he slowly sat on the much naked man._

_Matthew froze slightly, his breath brushing Gilbert's ear. Without movement, just taking in the reality of their situation, Gilbert spoke in an oddly soft tone "I've wanted this for a really long time…" his voice startled Matthew a bit._

_Barley above a whisper, Matthew said, "I know."_

"_Fucking Awesome…" at his voice, Matthew ignored the vulgar word. Tilting his head, they started to kiss slow and sensually._

* * *

**CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP!**

Loud shrieks brought him back to reality.

"Jeez GilBird! Shut your friggen gob okay?" Matthew snapped unexpectedly. The small ball of yellow fluff scuttled to the back of its cage. Chirping once again, as if testing his patients. Looking back at the chair, he squirted the last of the syrup-y goodness. Feeling the familiar pressure on his lower stomach, Matthew dumped the empty bottles in the trash. Walking a small distance, he ended up at a convenience store.

Hearing the bell, Steve looked at his 'favorite' customer. Seeing where Matthew's beeline was heading, he smirked.

"Well, what's all this then! Back for another test, mate?" the thick Australian accent was almost dripping with amusment. Matthew glared at the man passively. Clutching the box tightly, he walked to the counter.

"I think the first one was defective, the plus sign looked more like a division symbol so I remain unconvinced…" reaching for the bathroom key, Steve snatched it back from his grasp. Dangling the key he said, "Third test today mama bear, your eggo is preggo, no doubt about it." Matthew glared again. Their attention was turned to Heracles Karpusi who stood nearby.

"It's really easy to tell, are your nipples real brown?" He asked in a deadpanned voice. They both ignored the udder creepiness of the question.

"Maybe your mate has got's some bad sperm, knocked'cha up twice." Steve grinned at the sudden horror that flew on Matthew's younger face.

"Silenco! I just drank my weight in Maple Syrup and I got to go pronto!" He shoved his palm out, silently demanding the key. Giving Matthew the key he watched the strawberry blonde head for the lavatories.

"Remember to pay for that! Don't think it's yours just 'cause you marked it!" He shouted purposely. Seeing how the Canadian's face turned a bright pink made him laugh. Inside the small room, Matthew began to hastily unzipping his pants. He pulled out the test, hoping to God that this was just some freak accident and if anything, please let it be his imagination…

* * *

Minutes later, Matthew shuffled out of the small bathroom, staring at the test intently. Steve leaned onto his hands in false anticipation.

"So, what's the prognosis, minus or plus?" Steve smirked.

"I don't know, it's not properly seasoned yet…" Looking around, Matthew saw a bag of licorice rope. He took it quickly, "I'll take this too." He doesn't even like licorice that much, but he's already starting to look for comfort food.

Looking at the thin test, he groaned. "Nope, there it is; that little pink plus sign is so unholy…" frustrated, he shook the test.

"That ain't any etch-a-sketch; this is one doodle that can't be undid." The Australian watched as a series of emotions flashed before the boys face. Not bothering to check the cost, Matthew took out a ten from his pocket. Avoiding anymore snarky comments, he took his items and walked out of the store.

Taking angry bites at the hard licorice, he saw the tree in front of his yard. Looking at the rope, he tied a quick, loose noose. Throwing it over a low branch, he stuck his head inside the noose. Pulling it slightly, chocking on his air, he realized he was being overdramatic and this was nothing to die for. Biting into the remaining candy, he stomped into his house.

Once he got to his room, he grabbed the phone that sat on his bedside table. The walls of his room were covered in photos of friends, family and occasional painting. Seeing the recent photo of him and Gilbert, Matthew felt guilty. This whole thing wasn't Gilbert's idea. Why should he have to suffer Matthew's dumb mistake.

Tapping a tune on the plastic, he went through the names of people he could call. Getting pregnant as a male isn't such a common thing, but it does happen, and a boy admitting that he's pregnant is just as awkward as a girl saying she had a bun in the oven as well. Glancing at the hamburger shaped phone, he swung it open and started to dial a number he knew by heart.

"Yo, yo, yiggity yo~!" a drawled slang hummed through his phone.

"Al, I'm at suicide risk." He stated, looking out his blinds to see if anyone was coming home.

"…Mattie?"

Annoyed at the air-headed American, he sarcastically answered, "No it's Morgan Freeman, do you have any bones that need collecting?" Matthew heard snickering from the other line.

"Only the one in my pants…haha." He waited for the laughing to stop.

"Look…I'm pregnant."

"What? Honest to blog?!" Alfreds' serious tone made Matthew feel better about calling him first.

"Yeah, eh, it's Gilberts…" he looked down at his sweater covered stomach, just—Imagining a small little alien in his womb.

Alfred tried to reason with him, "It's probably just a food baby; you have been putting down the Tim Horton's lately…"

"This is not a food baby, I've taken, like, three pregnancy tests and I am foshizz up the spout." He sighed, plopping on his bed. The silence first made Matthew think that Alfred was just absorbing his confession. But then again, Alfred's not that bright.

"How did you even generate enough pee for three pregnancy tests…?" Running a hand through his hair, he groaned. Alfred was not taking this seriously.

"I drank like…four tons of maple syrup—"

"Dude, you're going to die like that."

"Shut it, I'm telling you I'm pregnant and your acting shockingly cavalier…"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Not to sound like Feliks…but is this for real? Like, for real for real?"

Sighing, he said, "When have I ever lied to you?"

It was a moment before Matthew heard the other boy start swearing. "Oh my god, oh shit! Phuket Tilit!"

Matthew smiled darkly. "There we go, that was kind of the reaction I was hoping for on the first take."

"So what are you gonna do, Mattie?"

"I know it's against your morals, but I'm probably going to have to call up a clinic or something…"

"…Hey, Do you want me to call for you because I called for Francis last year." He asked politely.

"When did Francis—Nevermind, it's fine, but hey, can I borrow your muscles?"

"For what?"

"Just meet me outside Ludwigs house, alright?"

* * *

In unison, they lifted the chair off the now creased lawn. "Ya'know, it's really weird to be carrying the evidence of your rendezvous." Alfred held the single seat as Matthew helped lead him into his giant car. "The fact that it was at Ludwig's house makes me laugh."

Matthew giggled, "Seriously." Chucking the chair into the back, the two boys leaned onto the blue rust bucket. Alfred didn't even break a sweat, unlike Matthew who was panting.

Breaking the silence, Alfred asked, "Was this…just a random thing or…?"

Matthew shook his head, "The act was premeditated, and I mean the sex, not the whole 'Let's Get Pregnant' thing." Alfred shut the lid of his trunk. Holding his leather bomber jacket closer, he asked "So when did you decide you were gonna do Weillschmidt?"

Matthew took a moment to think, "Well, about a year ago in Spanish class…it was a note chain." Smiling at the old memory, Alfred noticed his friends' noticeable glow.

"You love him."

The Canadian kept his smile, but stuttered repetitively. "Ah-We-It's actually very complicated, and I don't feel like explaining it in my delicate state." Matthew couldn't categorize his feelings yet, all he knows is that he wouldn't have done the deed with anyone else but Gilbert.

Alfred grinned mischievously "So what was it like, humping that German's supposedly 'five meters'?"

"Magnificent!" Matthew said quickly. Grinning like a madman.

* * *

**A/N: I love PrussiaxCanada, and I love Juno.  
So I mixed them together, review please.  
This is probably the longest fanfiction chapter I've written, haha.**


	2. My Rollercoaster

_

* * *

_

I disclaim any characters/quotes/or movie moments.

* * *

Gilbert made a face at the track team uniform. He didn't understand why Ludwig made him join the stupid sport. Feliciano was the one who need the training and was actually GOOD at it. (So what if it was usually him running AWAY from their English teacher, minor details.) He slipped on the embarrassing white training shirt and lime-green shorts while cursing the horrible colors. Throwing his tubes socks and arm bands on, he walked out to meet up with the rest of the team.

Unlike other days where he see's Ludwig, or Feliciano running away from Ludwig, today he noticed the almost unnoticeable Matthew Williams sitting in his front yard with a whole living room set. He noticed the chair that the younger German had thrown out when Gilbert told him about his 'wicked lay.' Matthew sat there innocently with a sheepish smile.

"Hey Gil."

"Wicked tiger, he looks proud." He grinned, pointing at the graphic carpet that rested under the chair. Matthew glanced at the rug and chuckled.

"I've been meaning to do something with Alfred's present." Gilbert walked down the steps, grinning even wider at the Canadian. Walking towards the small blonde, Matthew stared at his shorts amusingly. "Wow, your shorts are, like, especially green today."

Gilbert frowned, "Feliciano got to the laundry, and he used some lame color safe bleach." Matthew laughed again, imaging his more muscled brother in some lime-green short shorts.

"Go Feli." At this point, boys ran past the fence. In front was Ludwig with the just mentioned Italian, along with a black haired boy who followed without complaint. More boys ran after.

"I'm supposed to be running…" he said half heartedly, really not wanting to bother. He always snuck off after a mile anyway.

Matthew opened his mouth, but sound didn't come out. Shifting in the chair, he cleared his throat. "So guess what."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Gilberts face fell completely. There was no trace of a confident grin, making Matthew feel horrible. The two feel into a thick silence.

"W-what should we do?" Gilbert started. Shifting uncomfortable in the chair, Matthew shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you know I was just…I was thinking I'd just nip it in the bud before it gets worse…rumors are that pregnancy, often leads to a-an infant…"

"Yeah, typically that's what happens when parents get pregnant." Gilbert said, rubbing a sweaty hand on his shorts. He never thought that this could happen to him.

"So your co-cool with that then?" Matthew stuttered, his nimble fingers twisting together in pure nervousness.

"Yeah, awesome, I mean, just—Do whatever you think is best…" There stares locked together as Gilbird chirped happily. Then Matthew rose abruptly, pushing his sleeves up as he walked over to his bike that sat in front of the couch.

"Well, I'm sorry I had sex with you, I know it wasn't, like, your idea or anything…"

"Wait who's idea was it—"

Matthew interrupted him, "So I'll see you at school, alright?" Swinging a leg over the bike, Matthew peddled off. Gilbert scratched his head in confusion, whose idea was it? Sighing, he half-assed jogged not even trying to catch up to the rest of the team.

* * *

Locking his bike outside Gauken High, Matthew invisibly pushed through the crowed halls. This school was probably the most diverse in the nation. No two students came from the same place. With an exception from the infamous Vargas Twins. Scrunching close to his locker, he opened it swiftly. While prying his chemistry book out it fell from his fingers, spilling all the papers he stuffed it with.

"F—my life." He grumbled. He heard laughter from nearby and looked up at the foreign student called Scotland.

He snickered, "Your book fell apart." Matthew subconsciously rolled his eyes as he started piling the papers together.

"I know right?"

"Must'ave looked at your face!" The Scottish man walked off with loud, obnoxious laughter. Matthew scoffed, holding his book closely. The funny thing is that Scotland secretly wants him, and almost everyone knew it. Jocks like him always want quiet kids like Matt. It wasn't such a big ordeal; most people didn't even know who Matthew was.

Matthew turned to see his friend flirting with the local English teacher, Mr. Kirkland. Alfred has always had a thing with accents, apparently British was his favorite. "I would _love_ to try one of your scones…" Matthew could almost taste the lust on that sentence. Smiling at his friends poor attempts, he walked off to class.

* * *

"Okay class, today we starting a lab, get into groups of four and get going." Mr. Von Bock released his students to the chemistry tables, opening his laptop shortly after. Grabbing his books, Matthew headed in Gilbert's direction as he nibbled on specifically red jelly beans. He noticed that the older Italian twin and the Spaniard sat across from them.

(1) "I did the questions for the lab last night; you can just copy my answers." Matthew pulled out the yellow sheet from his binder, handing it to Gilbert. The Prussian smiled, feeling a bit guilty.

"I couldn't copy your work."

Matthew smiled, "You copy my work every week."

He reached for the lab sheet, shrugging his shoulders, "Yea, I'm a pretty dead beat lab partner aren't I?"

"No, I think you definitely bring something to the table." Matthew reassured.

Gilbert's grin widened, "Charisma."

Looking back at the oddly irritated pair, Matthew tried to put up a conversation. "So who's ready for some chromomagnificents?"

The Italian shot him a look, "I have a stupid migraine so I can't look at bright lights today." He snapped. The tanned man next to him sighed.

"Lovi, I told you to go to the infirmary, you never listen to me." Not even sparing a glance, Romano shot back.

"No, Antonio, because I don't take orders. Not from you and not from any other bastard." He grumbled. Gilbert and Matthew shot each other an amused look, watching as the fight progressed.

"You've been acting like this since I came back from my visiting my friend in France, I already told you, nothing happened!"

"Well I'm, eh, going to set up the apparatus. Gilbert can you plug in the Bunsen burner?" Matthew said, trying to direct the attention somewhere else.

"I'm going to the infirmary." Romano stated as he started to walk away.

"Fine, call me when you get off the rag." Antonio said, which means their fight must have been pretty bad since Antonio never talks to Romano Vargas like that. (He adores the angry Italian.)

"FINE! Call me when you learn to love someone, instead of cheat with a wino bastard just because you have four Smirnoff Ices and a bottle of Snow Peak Peach flavored boo!"

"Good, Lovino! I'll be sure to do that; I'll make a note of it!" Antonio said with a feral look in his eyes. Romano scoffed, stomping out of the room without Mr. Von Bock's permission. The dark skinned man watched him leave until Gilbert cleared his throat.

"I heard that the Snow Peak Peach…is the best flavor of booze…" Antonio nodded his head after that. Gilbert nudged Matthew, "Isn't that right, Matt?" Matthew knew better to just keep his mouth shut.

The day came and went. Matthew was just nervous on what the events might happen when he got home…

* * *

The first thing Matthew did was grab the forgotten newspaper that sat on his father's favorite couch. Remembering which page the advertisement was place on is easy, he saw it every time his father opened the paper. It was the whole, calling and saying you need an abortion was the most horrible step. His fingers where shaking as he dialed the numbers.

The ringing made his heart pound a million times a minute. "Hi, uh, yeah, I'm calling for a hasty abortion. Huh? Wait, what? C-Can you hold for a minute, I'm on my hamburger phone." Matthew shook the phone with force for a moment, it was such an old contraption but Alfred would be crushed if he got a new one. And it was too dear since Gilbert had bought one to match.

"Okay, Okay yeah I can hear you. Yeah, it's just really awkward to talk on—yeah, yeah, I need an abortion. I'm sixteen, and it's been like…two months and four days since the sex, but then again that's just a guesstimation. I'm sorry how long have I been what?"

Matthew bit his lips, he hated when adults used the term sexually active. Is he going to deactivate someday or is he just in a permanent state of being? Thinking about it was both hilarious and creepy at the same time. He had to guess that Gilbert went live that day he got pregnant judging from the look he got on his face. But he could be wrong, all he knows is that Gilbert really wanted it and it was Matthews first time.

* * *

After the awkward conversation, Matthew heard dinner being served and ran downstairs to meet his family. Joining his father, his brother, and his step-dad/mom in the kitchen as the plates clattered.

His father was a quiet man, and when he did speak it always took at least a year to really understand what he was saying all the time. His name is Berwald, he was intimidating in figure and face but was really a shy man. He also used to be in the army but now he's just a normal 'mr. fix-it', always building something and also getting paid to build things. (Actually, he built the house they live in now.)

Matthew couldn't really place a name for his step-"mother". Technically, Tino was a man, but acted like a woman when it came to cleaning and cooking. He was a dotting parent with both him and his brother Peter (their adopted son, who was the brother of Mr. Kirkland). He also owns a sauna downtown and always smells like lavender and whatever frilly smells he enjoys.

"Say, Matthew dear?"

"Ms'mm?" he responded with mash potatoes in his mouth.

"Do you know by any chance how my vase from Finland got red gunk in it?"

Matthew stared up at Tino in mid-chew, thinking back to the massive red slushies Alfred and him had bought yesterday and had downed in less than 10 minutes. Instead of using his deceiving voice, he just shrugged, raising his hands in a questioning motion. He blamed the morning sickness and the sickness of child bearing all together.

"That's weird…" Tino then looked a Peter who was pouring a river of gravy on his potatoes.

"P't'r, d'nt d't'ht." Berwald was using a soft tone, but his face still sent a small pang of fear in the small boy. Matthew always questioned how the scary looking Sweden man got the small Finnish man to fall in love with him. Berwald would usually change the subject, or Matthew would just get tired of trying to translate his father's words. But unlike every night, Matthew was more concerned with his clinic appointment tomorrow than with their odd love.

* * *

"All Babies Want To Be Borned! All Babies Want To Be Borned!" Katyusha cried out from outside the clinic. Matthew groaned, of course someone would be protesting. And of course God was punishing him by making one of his good friends the protester.

"Hey Katy." Matthew said casually, strolling up to the girl. Katyusha looked up at him and then bowed her head in shyness.

"Oh, Hullo Matt. How are you?"

"Pretty solid…so have you written that paper for Mr. Wong's class yet?"

"No, not yet. I tried working on it a little last night, but I'm having trouble concentrating." Matthew looked around disinterested. Trying to sneak around the Ukrainian girl and head into the clinic without her spilling her morals on him.

"I'll let you borrow some of my pills."

"No thanks, I've heard bad stories.

"That's a wise choice, cause I know this dude who took too many behavior pills at once and, like, ripped off his clothes and dove into the fountain at the Hetalia Mall going 'BLAHH-I AM A KRAKEN FROM THE SEA!'."

"…I heard that was you."

"'S good seeing you, Katy." Matthew said, nodding nonchalantly as he maneuvered himself around her person. She seemed to grasp his plan of distraction.

"Y-Your baby probably has a beating heart you know!" Matthew could feel her eyes tearing up, making him feel worse than before. "It can _feel_ pain! And it has fingernails!"

Matthew's body came to a complete stop. Twisting his torso, he raised an eyebrow at Katyusha. "Fingernails? _Really_?" He asked, cocking his head. She nodded timidly. Matthew thought about for a moment, but shook his head before he decided that it was a bad idea.

* * *

Sitting behind the desk was a girl with long brown hair and a bright pink flower placed behind her ear. She had with her, what Matthew guessed, been a slash fiction book, reading it as if it was a normal thing to do.

"Welcome to People Now, where we are trusted friends, please put your hands where I can see them and surrender any bombs." She deadpanned, as if it were a requirement to ask someone these odd requests. Matthew complied, hiding and amused smile.

"I'm here for the big show."

"Your name please?"

"Matthew Williams." The woman gave him a distrusting look. She probably thought everyone who walked in was using a fake name and treated them as such. He always thought his name was more reasonable than every other person he could think of. (Alfred F. Jones? C'mon.) The woman pulled out a clipboard, sliding it under the bullet-proof window.

"I need you to fill these out, and don't skip the hairy details. We need to know about every score and every sore." Matthew nodded his head, taking the clipboard and also looking at the nametag that saw beside her. Elizaveta? Nice.

Elizaveta flagged her page, offering a small object to the Canadian.

"Do you want a free condom, they're boysenberry."

Matthew scrunched his nose, "N-No thanks, I'm off sex." He tried getting back to the paper work, but Elizaveta kept talking.

"My boyfriend uses them every time we have intercourse, it makes his junk smell like pie~" she smiled mischievously, making Matt look at her with confusion and horror. The fact she was staring at him with such an interest made him uncomfortable about his virtue. (Or whatever was left of it.) He also noticed the stack of books behind her that he's seen Kiku Honda read before.

Matthew backed away slowly, taking a seat farthest away from her line of vision. Looking over the questions, he began to write. But as time went by and question after question, the strawberry blonde started to get nervous. His heart was beating profusely and he was sure the other patients could hear it. The pen was frozen along with his body. Everything felt as if it were watching him, judging him, and closing in. Eyes were wide; his breath came in short pants, almost hyperventilating. Closing in, closer and closer…

_He then dropped the clipboard and **sprinted **out of the clinic._

"All Babies Want To Be Borned!" Katyusha was still chanting. She then felt a gush of wind push past her. Looking forward, she saw the curly hair bounce as it bolted away. She blinked before spreading a great smile, "GOD APPRECIATES YOUR MIRACLE!" Katyusha cried out to him.

'_HE BETTER!'_ Matthew mentally called back, still running down the abandoned sidewalk. There has to be a better way. There just had to be. Matthew couldn't continue living his life as a murder, but he can't go on to be a _MOTHER!_

* * *

**A/N: (1) You're probably wondering why I wrote it like this.  
When would Gilbert EVER do his homework? Point proven.  
And if any OOC-ness, sorry.  
Review~!**


	3. So nice So Smart

_I do not own any characters/quotes/or movie moments._

* * *

The strawberry blonde kept running until his legs started to burn. _This is why I'm not in track! _He screamed to himself. Turning a sharp corner, he sought out a very familiar house that was placed at the near end of the block. Still running, he pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial. Matthew didn't plan to answer, but he was sure Alfred would leave his house when he called.

Opening the door, the American saw his friend power walk to the front steps, "Dude! What are you doing here? I'm supposed to go get you at four." Alfred took a few steps down his porch, watching the Canadian twist and look around with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Couldn't do it Al," he raised his arms in defeat, "It smelled like a dentist office in there, and there were these horrible magazines with water stains!" Even Alfred had to flinch at that picture, "And then the friggen receptionist is trying to get me take these condoms that look like grape suckers, and just yappin' away about her friggen boyfriends pie balls."

Alfred chuckled, "Hehe, yum."

Matthew continued ranting, "Yeah, and Katyusha was there! Yeah, and she was like, 'Hi Babies have Fingernails', FINGERNAILS!" Matthew shot out his hands, showing his fingernails in demonstration. Alfred kept on laughing.

"That's gruesome, do you think the baby could, like, scratch you on the way out and—"Matthew looked at his friend with morose.

"I'm staying pregnant, Alfred."

Alfred looked to his house with wide eyes, "Dude, you have to stay quiet, my Dad is inside he doesn't know that we're sexually active." He whispered, walking down the remaining steps.

"Look, I've been thinking, I could, like, have this baby and give it to someone who totally needs it. Like a woman with a bum ovary or a couple of nice Lesbos or Gays!"

"But then your small body is going to get huge! And you're going to have to tell people that you're pregnant…"

Matthew looked up in the sky with frustration, stomping off to sit on the steps, "Well, maybe they'll canonize me for being so selfless…"

"Or maybe they'll freak the fuck out and not let you go to London on spring break." Matthew picked at his nails.

"I was already planning to head for Berlin with Gilbert anyway."

The blonde American thought for a moment, you could literally see a hamburger shaped light bulb flicker on top of his handsome little head, "You should look at adoption ads, I see them all the time in the penny saver." Matthew looked up with a disbelieving face.

"They have ads for this?" Alfred smiled.

"Yeah-hea! People desperately seeking spawn, right next to dogs and koalas, and used kitchen equipment 'nd stuff It's, like, totally legit!"

* * *

The faint sound of children and preteens playing football where floating around like the fall leaves. Two blondes sat on a lonely bench next to one of the oldest trees in the park. Both boys clutched giant red slushies, despite it already being chilly outside.

Alfred pointed at one picture, "Mm, Wholesome, spiritually wealthy couple have found true love with each other, aww, all that's missing is your bastard." He looked up with a smirk, but it faltered when Matthew was looking at something completely different.

"I want a polar bear."

Alfred groaned, "Matt you're totally not even listening to me!" he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"No, I'm sorry, I just don't feel right giving the baby to a family that describes themselves as wholesome."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just want something a little bit edgier."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

Again, he shrugged, "**(1) **Idon't know, but wholesome is a bunch of bull, maybe a family who, like, live in a cabin like Abe Lincoln, the dude is like a fucking lumberjack, but one of the cool ones, who's, like, a part time Mountie, and a mom who dresses like one of those old 50's moms and cooks like Betty Crocker and Rachael Rays love child, but I don't want to be too particular."

Alfred's eyebrows rose above his hairline, "Okay, Uh, how about this, educated successful couple seeking infant to join out family of five, you will be compensated, help us complete the circle of love, call Denmark and Norway…" Alfred nodded in approval, "That sounds great!"

"Yeesh! They sound like a friggen Scandinavian Cult! Besides, they already have three kids, now they're just being greedy little bitches." Alfred looked back, only to perk up once again.

"Matt, look at this one." Alfred turned the magazine over so Matthew could read. He pointed at a classic photo of a couple. The couple was very attractive, the woman being insanely pretty and the man being oddly handsome with his large burly scarf.

_They Where Ivan and Natalya Braginski, and they were beautiful even in Black and White…_

* * *

The albino was sprawled across his bed, decorated with baby chicks if I could add; a yearbook was propped on his legs. The specific black and white page was dog eared for the small, rectangular picture that sat at the end corner.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**_

Gilbert literally threw the yearbook across the room, not wanting to look like a sentimental bitch. The door creaked open to reveal his younger brother, Ludwig.

"Dinners ready." He said sternly. Gilbert had always wondered what the small Italian boy saw in the rule-bounded German.

"S'Alright, the awesome me isn't hungry." Ludwig took the sudden rejection to concern.

"But I made pancakes and have a six pack of beer, it's your favorite." Gilbert waved his hand in a passive motion, shooing his brother.

"Just go eat the pasta your boyfriend is probably making."

Ludwig turned a tinge pink, "He's not my boyfriend…" But he let it go anyway, not wanting to press the matter further. The he remembered, "Bruder, some kid called for you, I forgot his name, but he called when you were feeding Gilbird." Gilbert automatically knew it was Matthew. Everyone forgot the cute blonde which always confused the Prussian.

"Alright." Ludwig took this as a departure; slowly close the door, leaving his odd older brother with his weird thoughts.

The moment Gilbert heard strong steps down the stairs, he opened the closest drawer. Inside it would look completely empty, but in the far corner were a neatly folded pair of boxers. Gilbert clutched the soft material close to his chest. He opened his palm slowly, looking at the silly design with reminiscing eyes.

_They were the boxers Matthew wore on their special night._

* * *

Alfred sat on the side of the stairs, nibbling on his fingernails, his good friend pacing the floor.

Berwald watched his eldest walk side to side around their living room. He had called them down for something important, but would not specify what. He took a look at his 'wife', wondering if he could shed some light, but the smaller blond looked just as confused as he felt.

Matthew stared at the ground while pacing, "So, I'm not sure how I'm going to spit this out." He began to twiddle his fingers together.

Tino sighed, "Did you get suspended again? I mean, after the first 3 times, I'm sure they're supposed to always count you present… **(2)**"

Alfred smirked a little bit, "No, the school would most likely contacted you in the event of his suspension."

Tino smiled with relief, taking Berwald's hand in a loving motion.

"D' y' n'd m'ney? L'g'l c'ns'l? (do you need money? Legal counsel?)" Matthew waved off his offerings.

"N-I'm not asking for anything, except for maybe mercy!" Matthew said quickly, "Like it would be friggen sweet if no one hit me." He folded his hands in a prayer motion.

The small Finnish man began to have a mini panic, squeezing his husbands hand with much force, "Well, what did you do, did you hit someone with your car?"

Alfred looked at his friend with a serious face, "I think it's best to just, tell them." Both parents sat up at his words. Tino could feel Berwald's hands starting to sweat. Matthew stopped pacing and turned to his elders.

Taking a big breath, he looked into their eyes, "I'm pregnant…" Berwald sat, shell shocked. Tino raised his other hand to his mouth, gasping, "Oh god."

"A-Ah-But I'm going to give it up for adoption, I've already found the perfect couple, they're going to pay for the medical expenses and everything and, what, thirty-er-odd weeks we can pretend this never happened!" Matthew explained quickly, giving his family a hopeful smile.

Berwald ignored his pleading, going back to the main issue, "You're pregnant?" It was so important that he spoke in clear English.

Matthew ran a hand through his curly hair, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, and if it is any consolation I have heart burn that is…radiating my knee caps and I haven't taken a dump since Wednesday…morning!"

"Wh' 's th' k'd?(who is the kid?)" his father asked, his hand that wasn't holding Tino's was clutching the armrest on his chair.

Matthew was confused at his unspecific question, "The baby? I don't know much about it," he said, holding his hands above his stomach, " Other than it might have fingernails."

Tino looked amazed, "Fingernails? Really?" Matthew nodded, happy that his 'mother' also had no real idea on the developing of a spawn.

Berwald glanced at both of them, "No! I m'an wh's th' f'th'r, Matthew? (I mean, who's the father?)"

Matthew twisted his nimble fingers once again, "Its, uh, it's Gilbert Weillschmidt…" The room was silent; the only noise that was heard was the Cuckoo Clock that hung in the kitchen and the pitter patter of Peter's feet upstairs.

"Gilbert Weillschmidt?" If you knew Berwald, like Tino and Matthew, you could hear the almost nonexistent scoff in his tone of voice. Matthew watched his 'mother' also force back a small grin threatening to overtake his pale features.

Matthew felt offended for some odd reason, "What?"

"I didn't think he would have it in him." said Tino.

The silent Alfred started to laugh obnoxiously, "I know right?!" he grinned at his friend. Berwald turned back to his serious face. (Which, technically, is the same face. Only angrier.)

"Th's n' l'ugh'ng m'tt'r. (This is no laughing matter.)"

Matthew agreed, "Right, and Gilbert is actually really good in—"

"Y'h."

"—in chair."

Berwald internally prayed that it wasn't any couch in the house, "S' y'r th'nk'ng 'b't ad'pt'on?(So you're thinking about adoption?" Matthew nodded again.

"Yeah, this couple out in the hills, they've been trying to have a kid for like three years—"

"We found them in the penny saver next to the exotic animals!" Alfred added his own two cents.

"—and they have a legitimate lawyer, and I was going to meet with them this weekend."

The Finnish man tried to reason with his step-son, "That's a tough decision, much tougher than you can imagine right know."

"I know that and I'm just not ready to be a parent." Matthew admitted, shoving his hands in his sweater in shame. He felt even worse than before, not only did he place a burden on Gilbert, but his parents aswell.

"D'mn sk'ppy y'u're n't! Y'u d'n't 'v'n r'm'mb'r to giv' P't'r 'is bre'th'ng m'd'c'ne! (Guess what he said, haha.)" Berwald exclaimed, speaking much more than Matthew expected.

"That was once, and he did not die if you recall!" he shot back. They always held that above him, even when Peter forgave him and said it was pretty funny.

"Matthew, have you ever considered, you know, the alternative." Tino asked softly.

"…no." Matthew stated, but he kept the clinic story to himself.

"Well then, you're a little Viking," Tino smiled up at him, then he grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from the lamp desk, "first things first, we need to get you healthy, no more Tim Hortons for a while." Matthew internally protested; Tim Hortons is to Matthew as McDonalds is to Alfred, "And I'm going to set up an appointment for you, and find out where you're going to deliver…" Tino ferociously drew a to do list, which included little side notes of his thoughts and small pictures.

"I'm g'ng w'th y'u t' m't th's' ad'pt'n p'r'nts." Matthew nodded solemnly, turning to his friend who offered him a supporting smile. "I th'ght y'u w'r' th' k'nd of b'y wh' kn'w wh'n t' s'y wh'n…" Berwald's disappointed face made Matthew's heart drop into his stomach acids.

Matthew shrugged, "I don't really know what kind of boy I am…" Together, Matthew and Alfred headed upstairs into his room, one looking severely depressed.

Berwald buried his face into his hands, moving his glasses into an awkward position above his head, "T'll me th' tr'th, Tino, is th's my f'lt…?" Tino placed the list on the couch cushion next to him and watched the stressed man with sad eyes. He took his squared glasses off and placed them on the lamp dresser, grabbing his husbands much larger hands and massaged them in circles with his thumb.

"No, I think Matthew just mad a dummy mistake and someone is going to find a blessing in all this crap…" he reassured.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm a little disappointed in the river of story alerts/ story favorites, yet I only get one or two reviews.  
I'm not completely happy with this chapter though.  
(1) Hmm, am I the only one who wanted a life like this? Haha.  
(2) Let me explain this one, I'm sure with Mattie's invisibility powers he would be marked absent. A LOT.**


End file.
